More than Poisoned
by little-wolf246
Summary: When Sophia Argent-McCall is poisoned by Darach she's now in the motel were the wolves go crazy. What happens when Scott and the gang find her? Will she answer them, or will Darach take he back to late?


More than Poisoned

I kept typing and typing leaving the history report to the last minute; which was all my mom's fault because she made me go practice with grandpapa. I was my dad's kid, a wolf for a dad most likely means wolf for a kid.

My fingers hurt once I got to the importance of the French revolution when I heard a knock on my door. I didn't look up, "Not now dad I need to work." I complained as I didn't want to train again. There was no answer so I looked up giving my aching fingers a break.

I saw a man in dark robes, his face non-human, it was the man my father called Darach. "DAD! MOM!" I screamed as he lunged for me putting purple dust to my mouth and nose. Everything slipped away from me as I was poisoned.

* * *

I woke in a crappy motel room a moment later. The walls dark, the sheets dark, the whole place was dark and run down. How did I end up here, where are my parents, and…why can't I remember my ninth birthday!? My mind went on auto pilot as I became worried and my breathing became shallow and hard. The door burst open and I faced my dad; only much younger, like high school younger.

He looked at me for a moment and took a few steps into the horrible smelling room. "What are you doing here?" He asked as if I did something wrong, then it hit me. That guy took me here for what reason, I may never know but this was my dad just twenty one years younger.

"Um…I…uh…I'm the maid." I smiled straighten the bed franticly, "All done, next room." Then I walked quickly through the door but he stopped me, but like in the future; wow.

"You just lied, and you're a kid. You're just as bad of a lair as my friend Stiles." Dad said laughing a bit. I froze as he said Stiles. Uncle Stiles was here with him, tonight?

"Uncle Stiles!? Can I see him?" I squealed covering my mouth as he looked at me dumbfounded.

"What did you say?" Dad asked trying to calm his tone. His heart rate soared; at least he's better on that in the future. Footsteps came closer and I got worried, not quite in control with my shifts yet, flashed my yellow eyes. Young dad saw and gasped as Uncle Stiles, Aunt Lydia, and mom bolted in panting like crazy. Mom is hot…she still is but my dad got lucky; just saying. Then Aunt Lydia her hair was red/blonde, but isn't it brown? Then Uncle Stiles, he was alive and healthy. Tears welt up in my eyes falling to my cheeks as I stared at him, and stared right back at me.

"Sweetie you okay?" Aunt Lydia asked. My breathing hitched in my throat as I relented shaking my head. She walked over grabbing my wrist and I wolfed out on contact due to my lack of control. She jumped back and Uncle Stiles pulled her away. I stood tall and went human again.

"What's your name?" Mom asked. Oh my God you're my mom you….wait I technically wasn't alive yet.

"Sophia Argent-McCall." I answered bowing my head as all their knees went weak.

"Really you two? A hyphened last name?" Aunt Lydia said crossing her arms. I laughed at her reaction, but not to my parents.

"Okay where are the cameras?" Uncle Stiles asked. His voice ran in my ears like a thousand bells, my fingers numb as I slowly walked over to him and moved Lydia out of the way pulling him into a tight hug. Surprised for a moment then awkwardly hugged back, "Nice to see you alive." I smiled. He tensed and let go.

"What do you mean alive?" Dad asked with worry in his voice.

I walked and hoped onto the right bed, "Well this is going to be a long story." I mumbled as they grabbed chairs and staid a good distance from me.

"Okay one who are you like for real, and two why are you here?" Mom asked with fear in her voice.

I took a deep breath rolling my eyes, "I told you my name is Sophia Argent-McCall, I'm…uh…your daughter?" I said in more of a question please-don't-kill-me voice as Uncle Stiles laughed at them and dad lost his temper quickly becoming his still beta wolf. Not correcting himself I jumped into action taking his left hand over mom's heart and he humanized again soon. They both raised an eyebrow and I tensed, "In the future that's how you calm down, but this guy," I said pointing to Uncle Stiles, "just thinks you do for another reason." Dad blushed and took his hand away.

"Continue." Aunt Lydia snapped. I sat again and began, "So if read these books that say don't tell the past so I'm only going to say vague stuff. Um…well I'm a wolf, thirteen, part of the McCall pack, close with the Hale pack, um…you're an Alpha." I said pointing to dad who smiled victoriously, but I haven't answered the second part to mom's question.

"How I got here…well you guys are facing them now." I started and was interrupted.

"The Alpha pack?" Uncle Stiles squawked. I glared at him, "No, the Darach." I said flatly, "I was writing my history report on the French revolution, and there was a knock." I said wondering what my future parents were doing.

"And…?" Dad asked worried like always.

"I thought it was you then I looked up when there was no answer, then he put purple power to my face. To clarify it was wolf's bane." I said purposefully coughing in my hands making them all flinch. I looked down and held out my purple hands. Their faces went from fear, to worry, to comforting in a moment

"Well that's just great." Aunt Lydia said.

"Well you're going to meet him so…" I muttered getting dad's super-eared attention. Uncle Stiles leaned in looking at me, "Wait before this gets any worse and I like dead in the future?!"

I swallowed hard as memories flooded into my head of the night it happened, "I was seven as was Lucas your son," I pointed to both him and my redheaded aunt. Dad laughed this time and got punched my mom. I laughed now as well, "Haha…well…anyways Lucas and I were playing in the living room when Aunt Lydia screamed. We raced out to find…to…" I stopped burying my face in my hands softly crying. I felt mom's arm wrap around me instinctively rocking me back and forth.

"Then…" I continued, "We found you tied to a tree like the one's Aunt Lydia draws dead. Then I knew dad's stories were true and Darach was out for vengeance." I finished now blubbering in my mom's arms. I looked at Uncle Stiles who was on the verge of a full on panic attack. I stood up saying an old healer saying that Deaton taught me that helped the sick.

"J'espère que Dieu vous guérir de l'amour et de l'immortalité, mon âme perdue." I said as a pulse wave blast in the room. His breathing returned to normal and mom translated it to English.

"I hope that God heal you with love and immortality, my lost soul." She said in shock with tears in her eyes. I smiled as they all stood up coming closer hugging me tightly.

"Stiles?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Don't send Derek out on March 27 this year." I stated as they all looked at me like a crazy person. "That's what makes him kill you later." I whispered in his hear and he smiled.

"So how do we get you back?" Aunt Lydia asked as the room shinned a bright orange as it dimed exposing him.

"Darach…" I mumbled as he grabbed me pulling me in. I screamed clawing at him, and reaching for my parents who ran over a bit too late as darkness fell upon me

.

* * *

I jolted awake on a familiar metal table as I was welcomed back by Deaton, mom, dad, Lydia, Lucas and…Stiles.

**Yeah so this just came to me, and it may not be the best, but I needed to get it out. I hoped you liked and review please it helps. Also I'll be revamping chpt.1 of Coming Home; and Peter's Story of the Lost Ones out soon.**

**Stay Classy,**

**Anna**


End file.
